Ruby, the Closet Otaku
by HolyOrdersOtaku
Summary: "They must never know!" Ruby has a secret hobby that she's afraid people will look down upon. So, if she's trying so hard to keep it a secret, what would happen if her favorite tsundere discovered her hidden obsession. Rated T for language an sexual references. WhiteRose because I love it so much.
1. Ch 1: Shimapan

Four words. Four simple, short, concise, and demanding words could sum up Ruby's thought day and night during her stay at Beacon. Those words? _They must never know_, she thought constantly. Truthfully, there really wasn't anything to be ashamed of. Everyone has their own obsession of sorts, and hers could be considered tame compared the multitudes of other, far darker hobbies. For example, she could have been a masochist, or the ever darker sadist.

Thankfully, she wasn't into such things. So, she should have been flaunting her obsession with glee and pride, but she was afraid she would be shunned for it. She feared that no one would understand her or her hobby, which is actually a high possibility. That said, most people would just shrug it off and go about their business.

Sure, they may not be into it, but there still wasn't anything wrong with loving anime, manga, video games, comics, collectables, artwork, and H related material. Then again, that last one was a bit more out there than the rest of it, but come on; _everyone_ has at least one secret, right? Plus, it's not like she only dealt in H material; she much preferred the more gentle content, and only occasionally delved into the more mature material.

Still, Ruby's fear of being rejected for her hobbies and interest forced her to hide it from everyone; not even her older sister, Yang, had known about it. Only Ruby was privy to her own secret; she was a hardcore otaku. No one suspected a thing. Those three day "weapons" conventions she went to on occasion? Completely plausible and mostly uninteresting to the others, and Ruby always completed the cover story by returning Sunday evening with weapon related purchases such as cleaning oil or spare parts. On occasion, she would even return with gifts for the others, but they weren't _really_ from a convention. No, she would just run to her favorite weapon shop and grab things she thought would help hide her secret.

There was a slight issue, however. You know those urges you get to say or do something that, for whatever reason, you have difficulty fighting back? Ruby found her inner otaku to be attempting a revolution to overthrow the secretive and conservative leader of the Ruby Nation that was her mind, and it was getting more and more difficult to resist her geek urges. Most prominently, she found the urges to become stronger when she was near Weiss.

She had easily and readily come to terms with her own feelings, establishing that she had a crush on the heiress, but she hid it for obvious reasons. Aside from the obvious, however, she found her inner geek to be fantasizing about Weiss more often than the normal part of her brain. Daydreams about casual dates and kisses were soon replaced by fantasies of Weiss cosplaying with Ruby. Ruby herself had never cosplayed, for she had nowhere to hide costumes, so she found it slightly odd that she would even imagine such a scenario…but only slightly.

So, it was on this day that she felt those urges once more, and not for a lack of any reason either. It all started when Yang and Blake had left to go grocery shopping for the team, leaving Weiss and Ruby by themselves. Ruby was passing the time reading a superhero comic; she was aware that such things were main stream, so it wouldn't be that odd to see her reading on in public or in view of her teammates. The manga stuffed in her mattress, however, was a separate matter.

Weiss was browsing through hers and Ruby's closet, making scoffing sounds as she slid coat hanger after coat hanger. "I need to update my wardrobe," she observed. She had been here for six months; surely nobody expected her to _not_ change her attire on occasion. An heiress, after all, is entitles to wear whatever she wishes, and right now Weiss desired something newer.

"Hey, Ruby," Weiss said, gaining her leader's attention.

"Hm?" Ruby answered, barely removing her gaze from _Batman_. "What?"

"I need to go clothes shopping, and I don't trust you to be left alone. You're coming with me."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "I know I'm childish, but it's not like I'm _that_ bad, Weiss. I can be left alone."

"I don't want you eating junk food and lazing about, and I don't trust you to behave after you've had too much junk food."

Ruby wanted to argue, if for no other reason than to see the _tsun_ side of Weiss's tsundere personality. _She's so cute when she goes all tsun-tsun, _Ruby mentally mused. She didn't fight back, however, because she actually wanted to buy some clothes for herself. She hopped down and donned her casual clothes. She was about to put on her hooded cloak when Weiss objected.

"Have you seen the weather? It's almost summer, Ruby. It's unhealthy to wear such a warm garment on a hot day like today," she pointed out. Ruby shrugged. She didn't like to leave without her hood, but she decided that she would do it for Weiss.

The pair left and boarded the next airship to Vale, ready to begin their clothes shopping experience. Weiss would never outwardly show it, but she was very excited to go shopping with a friend; she was still a teen girl, after all. Ruby, however, didn't attempt to hide her excitement. If she did, then she was failing quite miserably.

In all seriousness, however, there was no humanly possible way for Ruby to _not_ be excited. She was about to go clothes shopping with her best friend, with whom she had a powerful crush on, and said friend would be trying on clothes. With those thoughts in mind, Ruby deeply regretted that she hadn't ever considered buying a discreet camera to hide on her person for such an occasion. Maybe she could buy one built into a pair of sunglasses over the internet later. _I wonder what Weiss will try on. I wonder what she'll buy. Will she wear anything cute?_ Ruby's mind raced at a speed of Warp Nine-Point-Five as she sped across her own mental galaxy.

"Ruby, are you even listening?" Weiss asked, breaking Ruby's concentration.

"O-oh, sorry, were you saying something?" Ruby replied, embarrassed that she let her mind go off on such a lengthy adventure.

"I was saying that we should try to find you some clothes that are a little cooler than you're normal attire," Weiss stated.

Ruby cocked her head sideways. "Did you just use slang?"

"No, you dolt! I meant that you shouldn't wear long sleeves all the time!"

"Says the girl who wears a jacket all the time," Ruby deadpanned.

"Why do you think I'm going shopping?"

"Oh, right."

"Whatever," Weiss said, trying not to lose patience with Ruby. "We've landed, so let's get going."

The partners departed from the airship and began their hunt for clothing stores. Neither of them had actually been to any of the local fashion shops, so it was a learning experience for the both of them. They found a store full of suits and dresses, a store that sold nothing but overpriced and ugly clothing, and several other stores who agreed with their price range, but not their sense of fashion. Finally, after a good thirty minutes of walking around, they found a store that looked agreeable enough. They swiftly entered and began browsing.

Weiss was looking at a light blue skirt with ruffles. "Hmm, this looks good, but I don't think I could wear it properly without some sort of leg wear to accompany the look."

If Ruby had Blake's ears, they would have twitched. She grabbed a white short sleeved button up shirt and a blue tie and handed them to Weiss. "Add these to it and it's almost complete," she mumbled before scouring the store for something else.

"Uh, thanks. They are rather nice…but what are you looking for?"

Ruby didn't answer immediately. Instead, she continued to search, hoping against hope that the store sold what she needed to complete Weiss's look. "Ah ha!" she declared. She returned to Weiss and handed her the object she found; a pair of thigh high white and blue socks. "Try these on to complete the outfit!" she declared gleefully. Inner Otaku Ruby was screaming and cheering for Weiss to agree. _Please do it! Please do it! Please wear the thigh high socks!_

Weiss looked at the socks. She seemed interested, but hesitant; she'd never worn such a fashion. "I don't know, Ruby. That's not exactly my style," she pointed out.

"Don't be silly! You'll look fantastic!"

Weiss smiled lightly. "Fine, but on one condition. I get to pick out an outfit for _you_ to try on." Ruby nodded in agreement, and Weiss went to the fitting room to test out this experiment of an ensemble. After a few minutes, Weiss could be heard judging herself. "My boots don't agree with this outfit at all. If it _were_ to work, I'd have to buy a pair of shoes. Do these socks even look good on me? I don't know if this works at all…"

"Weiss," Ruby chimed in from the other side of the changing room door. "How is it?"

"I…I don't think it's me," Weiss replied.

"Let me see."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please?" Ruby asked pleadingly, adding a sad tone to tug at Weiss's heart strings.

"F-fine. But don't laugh!" Weiss answered just before the door opened and she stepped out.

Inner Otaku Ruby screamed with delight. Weiss's wasn't wearing shoes because, as she stated, her boots clashed with the ensemble, but she was wearing the striped thigh high socks. The skirt looked magnificent on her, and the button up was tucked into the skirt, with the tie decorating Weiss's neck. It was a somewhat more casual and much more eye pleasing version of school girl Weiss. Ruby tried not to stare too long at the gap between the skirt and socks. _But that absolute territory, though,_ Ruby thought. To make the outfit even cuter for Ruby, Weiss was blushing profusely, clearly embarrassed to have altered her style so drastically. "Well? It's silly, isn't it?"

Ruby shook her head, fighting back the insanely strong urge to glomp Weiss and nibble at her ear. _Hmm, that's an oddly specific desire_, she reflected. "I think it looks cute on you!"

Weiss scoffed. "Me? Cute? Unlike you, I'm not a child.

"No, I'm serious. It's very cute. I think you should get it."

Weiss was caught off guard. If Ruby said it twice, then it must be true. "Well, alright I guess." She gained her composure again before changing back into her regular clothes. "Now it's your turn, Ruby. Wait right here." Weiss marched off and began sifting through the store's selection. Finally, she picked an ensemble and returned to hand the chosen garments to her partner. "Try these on."

Ruby nodded and disappeared behind the door. Before she set about to the task of trying on the clothes, she decided to release some of her pent up otaku by allowing herself to openly fangirl over Weiss's outfit. Silently, she placed both hands on her cheeks and smiled widely, her body swaying back and forth with excitement. _I got to see Weiss dress like the Tsundere she really is!_ She calmed down. _Now that that's out of my system._

She donned the clothes, and couldn't help but smile. She opened the door to show Weiss. "What do you think?" She was wearing a pair of black short shorts, a red tank top with a black button up sitting unbuttoned overtop, and a pair of red and black striped thigh high socks that reached just to the inner point of the shorts. "I think it's cute!" Ruby declared.

"Humble much?" Weiss deadpanned before smiling. "You're right, it is cute. I think we found each other an outfit." They agreed to leave each other to pick any other clothes they were to buy, making it a surprise for each other.

This newfound solitude for Ruby was slightly welcomed. Weiss was on the other side of the room looking at shirts while Ruby was in the underwear section. Really, she was just looking to maybe buy a new bra. Contrary to popular belief, she was still growing. Her quest was interrupted when her eyes passed over a legendary treasure that was revered by otaku, male and female, all over the world. Before her was a pair of panties. Not just any pair of panties, however. No, these were _the_ panties. Ruby's face expressed total surprise and excitement at the same time. "Sh-shimapan!" she mumbled to herself.

That's right; striped panties. While they apparently sold many variations of the striped undies, the pair Ruby found herself ogling at were the classic shimapan; white and blue. Not only did they coincide with Wess's general color scheme, but they were _striped_. Of the many fantasies Ruby had about Weiss, this one was new and was now her favorite, for she now pictured the heiress in nothing but her undergarments, with her nether regions covered by this holy symbol. Ruby was actually considering buying them to give to Weiss as a present, and she sincerely didn't care what Weiss thought about that.

That's when Weiss decided to break Ruby's concentration again. "What's over here?" she asked.

"Ah, buh, uh…" Ruby stuttered. "You, uh, startled me, Weiss."

Weiss approached more closely and saw what was in the section. "Hm, I could use some new underwear," she mumbled, almost not paying any mind to Ruby's outburst. She turned and smirked at Ruby. "That just proves you're a child if you get embarrassed from buying underwear."

Ruby wanted to counter it with the truth, but Inner Otaku screamed for her to not say a word about what was really going through her mind. _She must never know!_ "Yeah…silly me, huh?" Ruby answered.

Weiss looked at Ruby's hand. "Honestly. Stripes?" Ruby looked; she hadn't realized that she had grabbed a pair of the white and blue shimapan. "Well, I guess they aren't too bad. Plus no one is supposed to see them, so I guess it doesn't matter. However, if you want my advice, you should get the red and black ones; that's more your style." Without batting an eye, Weiss grabbed two pairs of the white and blue panties and turned to look for a bra.

Ruby stood there, dumbfounded. _Did…did she just decide to buy shimapan?_ It was at that moment if Ruby's mind that the USS Ruby was okayed for lift off, and she felt as though she was soaring to the moon on the world's most powerful rocket. She came back to her senses and decided to do as Weiss said and grabbed a pair of the black and red panties.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after Ruby and Weiss had returned some hours ago, the heiress decided to go get a shower. She instructed Ruby to clean up her dirty laundry as she left the room with towel in hand. Yang was working out at the gym at this time, and Blake was most likely in the library doing her book thing.<p>

Ruby groaned, but complied. Now should be the time to mention that each member of team RWBY has their own laundry basket so as to avoid mix-ups in each other's clothing; not that they would have much trouble, considering their color coordination. Seriously, they're almost as easy to differentiate as a Super Sentai team. Having said that, partners keep their baskets next to each other, so Ruby's and Weiss's were side by side. Ruby approached her own basket, dropping her clothes into it, when she spotted something out of her peripheral vision.

Sitting on top of all the other clothes in Weiss's basket was a pair of her panties. Ruby gasped, and certain thoughts raced through her head. _C-can I?_ she asked no one. She stared longingly at the underwear. _It's okay, right? I'm alone, and no one will ever know!_ She found that her hand was reaching for them of its own free will. She slapped her own arm away. _No! I'm not a pervert! I'm Weiss's friend, and friends don't do dirty things with their partner's underwear!_ Her eyes darted between the door and the underwear. _But…I _really_ want to!_ She began reaching for them again.

"What are you doing?" asked a calm and collected voice.

Ruby yelped as she was startled and fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Blake staring at her with mild concern. "B-Blake! Hey, when did you get here, buddy?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Were you about to do what I think you were about to do?" she asked.

"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about," Ruby lied.

"You were seriously about to play with Weiss's underwear weren't you?"

"Ah!" Ruby exclaimed as she rushed and forced her hand over Blake's mouth. "Please, no more words!" she pleaded.

"Mmphf," Blake replied, her expression remaining unchanged.

Ruby leaned into Blake's ear and whispered, "You. Saw. Nothing."

Blake used her own hands to pry Ruby's off of her face. "Fine, I won't say a thing to Weiss or Yang about it. However, if you have _that_ sort of hobby, do try to keep the extremes to a minimum." She was about to turn and sit on her bed to start reading, but she paused and looked at her own laundry basket. "You haven't touched mine, have you?"

"No!" Ruby exclaimed. "This was the first time!"

"Good God, calm down. I'm just making sure."

Thankfully, Blake dropped the subject and let Ruby off the hook. The nigh remained uneventful. That is, until…

* * *

><p>Midnight rolled around, and Weiss was having trouble sleeping. She blamed the fact that she liked to stay up late. She actually wanted to sleep earlier tonight, due to the fact that the shopping trip was tiring. It also didn't help that for the last twenty minutes, a light tearing sound could be heard above her from Ruby's bed. Weiss wasn't sure what it was, but she assumed it might have been Ruby's sheet was caught on something, and the younger girl had turned over and ripped the fabric.<p>

So, it came as a surprise when the tearing sound came again, and a sudden weight came down upon the heiress's face. "Oof!" she said, unsure of what just hit her. At the risk of waking her team mates, she turned on her nearby lamp to see what had fallen. On her pillow, where her head had been, were several books. Weiss raised an eyebrow as she followed the assumed trajectory up and found a hole in Ruby's mattress that had been torn. Apparently, they were hidden within the mattress and the weight finally tore the fabric in the bottom.

She wanted to be annoyed that such a thing had happened, but instead she felt curiosity. _Why would Ruby hide books? _The heiress, not usually one to pry into someone else's privacy, picked up a book and saw that it was a manga. Vaguely familiar with their format, she went to the proper beginning and started flipping through the pages. What she saw made her blush more and more with each page. _That dolt reads this stuff? _She thought as she turned the pages, taking in the relational activities of each page. She didn't know what was more shocking; that Ruby would read such perverse material, or that the characters were all female.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ruby woke up alone. She didn't really know where the others went, and she didn't really care. She had to get her daily dose of manga. She decided that she was in one of her rare H moods, so she slipped her hand in the slot she had cut into the mattress and began feeling for her small collection of manga. To her surprise, she felt nothing. "Where are they?" she asked.<p>

"Looking for these?" Weiss asked as she came out of hiding.

Ruby looked up and saw that the heiress was holding a bag that contained all of her manga in one hand, and her yuri hentai in the other. Her eyes went wide. _She knows!_

"I think me and you need to have a nice long chat, young lady," Weiss said. Weiss was many things, but right now amused was not one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I have the silliest idea sometimes. How the hell did this come about? Honestly, I'm not sure. Is Ruby out of character? Most likely. But, hey, anime/manga fangirl Ruby was an amusing concept for me, so why the hell not? This SHOULD be a multiparter, but I don't know how many parts, nor do I have any idea on how to continue the story from here. If nothing else, it makes for an amusing one shot with a hell of a cliffhanger. I don't know if you guys have noticed yet, but the cliffhanger is my favorite trope of all time, and I will abuse the hell out it in everything that I write...and I do mean EVERYTHING! Evening the final chapter of something I write will have some sort of tease that may or may not ever be adressed. Does that make me evil? Maybe.

Review if you liked it or have any ideas...honestly, I'm open to them for this one. Till next time!


	2. Ch 2: Absolute Territory

Ruby's head was hung low as she sat sadly on her knees in the middle of the floor, fully prepared to take the beating that was going to be Weiss's lecture as the heiress stood over her with her hands on her hips. Weiss glared at the younger girl, her eyes filled with disappointment in her leader. "Honestly, Ruby," she said at long last. "You're far too young to be reading such filth. Not to mention the content is simply appalling. I don't mean the same sex relationship either. If that's what you're into, then that's your own business. The…_activities_ that occur in this book, however, are deplorable."

Ruby meekly nodded before Weiss continued. "How did you even get these books?" Weiss asked.

"To be fair, not all of it is hentai," Ruby answered.

"What?"

"Hentai," she repeated.

"What does that even mean?" Weiss inquired.

"Uh…well, the _literal_ translation is 'pervert', but it refers to, well, perverted anime and manga. And, like I said, not all of my manga is perverted."

Weiss 'hmphed' in response. "I wouldn't know, because I didn't dare look through the rest of them. But you still didn't answer my question, Ruby. _How_ did you come to own such material?"

Ruby glanced around nervously. "Do the others know about this?"

Weiss sighed. "I merely told them that you and I had some business to discuss. So, no they don't. I didn't tell Yang because I doubt she would take it seriously, and I didn't tell Blake because I happen to value privacy. You may be in trouble, Ruby, but I'm not going to humiliate you."

Ruby nodded. _Well, at least I have that going for me._ "Please don't tell Yang, but I've been using her bank account to buy the pervy ones."

Weiss was appalled. "You _stole_ from your own sister?"

Ruby panicked for a moment. "Nonononono!" she stammered. "I always put back out of my pocket the exact amount that I spend so she wouldn't ever notice! I just use hers because of her age!"

"Wouldn't she notice when she looked at her bank statement?"

"She actually never reads those."

"I see. Well, at least you're not a criminal. Still, why did you want such a thing in the first place?" Weiss asked.

Ruby began to sweat. "B-because I like it?" _Please don't make me tell the truth! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME TELL THE TRUTH!_ She didn't want Weiss to know that she would sometimes mentally swap out the characters for herself and the heiress. The implications of such knowledge would be devastating to the young huntress-in-training.

Weiss was on to her, though. She could see through the bad deception. "You're hiding something, aren't you?" Ruby did her best not to react, and the heiress sighed. "Fine, you don't have to tell me. But, I am going to confiscate all of these…_inappropriate_ books."

Ruby gasped. "What about the normal ones?"

"I'll sift through them and take out the ones you don't need. I'll let you keep the rest."

"What are you going to do with them?" Ruby asked, starting to feel scared for her belongings.

"I'll throw them away, obviously. A lady shouldn't own such deplorable material." Ruby started to tear up. "Don't start with that, Ruby! I've made up my mind, and there's no changing it!"

"B-but, Weiss! I worked so hard to be able to get those!"

"You should have thought of that before you bought them."

"T-this isn't fair!" Ruby declared, genuinely upset that her prized possessions were being tossed out like garbage. "I wouldn't do this to anything you own!"

Weiss sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, okay. But you shouldn't have these. It's not good for you to read such books at your age."

"I'm two years younger than you! I know about sex, so is it so wrong for me to be curious about it in some form or fashion?" In spite of the seriousness that Ruby was trying to convey, Weiss couldn't help but think that she looked like a child throwing a tantrum.

Weiss couldn't believe what she was considering. Maybe it was the fact that Ruby's hissy fit made her feel somewhat guilty. Whatever it was, Weiss decided she would compromise. "Fine! I won't throw them away! But you _can't_ have them back. When you're old enough, I'll give them back."

This satisfied Ruby somewhat, but the scythe wielder was still somewhat miffed. "You're seriously willing to just hold on to my porn for _two years_?"

The heiress sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Yes, Ruby. If it will make you happy, I _won't_ dispose of it. But remember, you _can't_ have it until your seventeen."

Ruby nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Fine. I guess I can agree to that."

"Get out," Weiss said. "I'm going to go through them and separate the appropriate books from the inappropriate, and I can't have you knowing where I'm putting the dirty ones." Ruby, not wanting to argue further, agreed and left. Weiss looked at the plastic bag that was sitting on her desk. She had no choice but to read them all. Sure the ones with sexual content on the covers were obvious, but she was sure some of the others were misleading. As such, she had to find somewhere she wouldn't be disturbed. If she read them here, she ran the risk of Blake or Yang coming back and finding her reading…_porn_.

Blake, she was sure, could be reasoned with, so that wouldn't be so bad. But Yang? Weiss shuddered at the thought of the blonde brawler finding Weiss reading hentai. No amount of arguing would ever save the heiress from the humiliation that was sure to follow. She grabbed the plastic bag and shoved it into a large duffle bag to hide the contents and made her way to the library.

The library, though public, had several rooms that were locked and separate so people could have private study groups; one of those would be perfect for Weiss to judge the books in peace. With the idea frimly planted within her mind, Weiss changed into her newly purchased outfit that Ruby had picked out. The thigh high socks still seemed a bit much, but they were growing on Weiss, so she decided it'd be fine. She grabbed the bag of books and set out for the library.

* * *

><p>Ruby still felt depressed as she roamed Beacon, unsure of where to go. She considered getting a bite to eat and began to make her way to the cafeteria. <em>At least she's not throwing them away<em>, she thought, reflecting on the conversation she had with Weiss. _And, she's keeping it a secret, so that's a plus._ _Besides, it's not like she's going to find out about my crush for her._ With that thought in mind, Ruby decided to smile about the whole ordeal. It wasn't _that_ bad, so why fret over it?

* * *

><p>Weiss sat in the small square room alone, having locked the door to insure her privacy. The private study rooms had six chairs, a round table, and a single one way window that Weiss could see through, but no one on the outside could see into. She sat down in the cushioned chair nearest to her and removed the distasteful books from her bag and piled them onto the table. She picked one at random and started reading. Four panel comic strips greeted her, each telling its own humorous little joke, and she decided to put that into the "safe" pile. Book Number Two was picked up, and she saw that it was also a safe book.<p>

The third book looked innocent enough, almost to the point where she was going to set it down and ignore it, but she resolved to read it anyway just to be sure. Sure enough, after about ten pages, a lesbian sex scene popped up and forced Weiss to hastily close the book with a blush on her face. _Yep. That's a dirty one,_ she thought. She was about to put into the "unsafe" pile as the first member of the porno book club, but she hesitated for a moment. An overwhelming sense of curiosity welled up from within, and she found herself staring at the book in her hands with a mild interest. She looked to the door to make sure it was indeed still locked before turning back to the book. _No one will ever know. A little peek won't hurt. Besides, it's not like I'm reading this for myself. No, I'm just curious to find out why Ruby likes it so much. Yeah, that's it. It's so I can understand my team leader better so I can be the best team mate I can be._

Having convinced herself, she opened it back up and began reading from the beginning. She had skipped over the dialogue before, as she was purely looking for inappropriate images, so now she was actually going to _read_ the hentai. To her surprise, after reading half of it, it _actually_ had a decent story; it just happened to also have extremely detailed and provocative sexual scenes. When she finished the book, she was shocked to find that it was the first volume of a series. _Ruby wouldn't happen to have the second volume, would she?_ The heiress began digging through the books until she came across what she was looking for. It turned out that the series of books was up Weiss's alley, and she continued to read them until she read all four that Ruby happened to own, but she was slightly irritated to find that the fourth one wasn't the last one.

"Wait, why am getting into this?" she asked out loud. "It's completely inappropriate and improper! Even if it was a very touching and romantic story." She shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. "No!" she exclaimed as she lay the four books in the "unsafe" pile, and then she continued to sift through the remainder of the books.

Suddenly, as she picked one of the tame books up, a piece of folded paper fell out. It seemed like a rudimentary bookmark to Weiss, so she picked it up and unfolded it to get a look at what may have been inside. "O-oh my," she whispered. She looked up, a mild blush on her face, and she saw Ruby roaming the library through the one way window. Weiss was still not amused, but now she was rather…confused. "Y-you dolt," she mumbled.

* * *

><p>Ruby decided to visit the library to find something to read and help ease her mind. She was in the fantasy section when she heard a door behind her open. Naturally she paid it no mind, until a hand covered her mouth and pulled her backwards and into the room that was connected through that particular door. Her yelp was muffled by the hand, and she was too surprised to fight back. Her captor released her and locked the door; it was Weiss. "Weiss!? What are you doing? You scared me half to death!"<p>

"S-sorry," Weiss apologized. "I just needed to talk to you again."

Ruby sighed. "What did I do now?"

"Ruby," Weiss began, a little hesitant. "Is…is there something you want to tell me?"

Ruby arched her eyebrow in confusion. "No," she said, dragging the word out to put emphasis on her puzzled state. "Why?"

Weiss remained silent as she raised her hand, revealing a creased page of notebook paper. On the paper was a very poorly drawn picture of what could only be Weiss and Ruby holding hands with hearts floating about.

Ruby's eyes went wide. She silently nodded. "Do you have Myrtenaster on you?" she asked.

"N-no," Weiss answered, unsure of how it was relevant.

"You should go get it, because I really want you to kill me right now. Preferably quick and painless so I don't suffer anymore than I already am."

"Ruby, this is serious!" Weiss exclaimed, feeling slightly frustrated. "This isn't the time for your jokes. What does this picture mean?"

"I…didn't want to tell you. I didn't think you were, you know, into girls. Also, I didn't want to make our friendship any more difficult than it already is. You yell at me enough as it is, so I didn't want you to think I was a disgusting freak on top of it."

Weiss frowned. Ruby expected her to be angry at Ruby's secret feelings, but all she saw was sympathy and concern. "You really think I'm that heartless? That I wouldn't take your feelings seriously and that I would ridicule you?"

Ruby was ashamed that she couldn't answer that honestly. "Well, you already think I'm a pervert."

"Ruby, just stop right there. How can I be the best team mate I can be if you won't be honest with me? You're supposed to trust your team mates with everything, Ruby. Sure, we have to keep some things to ourselves until we feel comfortable talking about them, but something _this_ important needs to be addressed as quickly as possible. Letting such feeling build up silently can only hurt the team in the long run."

Ruby nervously laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Weiss sighed. If she had a lien for every sigh she'd let out today, it'd be ridiculous how much money she would have. You know, aside from the fact that she was already rich. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Ruby met Weiss's gaze, and she felt unsure of how to respond. "Uh," she thought. She noticed now that Weiss was wearing the outfit that Ruby had picked out for her. "I really like your absolute territory."

And just like that, the serious moment that Weiss was trying to have with Ruby shattered like a million lien vase that Nora happened to discover. "My what?"

"It's the amount of skin showing between your socks and skirt. Knee socks are pretty cool, but thigh highs are the best." Ruby smiled with every word. Somehow she felt relieved to finally tell Weiss something so profound. Weiss, however, merely rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Of all the things to say, you choose to discuss my legs."

"Hey, I'm not a pervert!"

"I fail to see evidence to the contrary. For all I know, all of this '_hentai'_ has made you form terrible habits like stalking me in the shower, or playing with my underwear."

Ruby gasped, before whispering, "That backstabbing cat!"

Weiss looked intrigued and shocked. "Who's backstabbing?"

"Wait, so Blake _didn't_ tell you?"

Weiss shook her head. "Tell me what?"

Ruby gulped. "Well…this is awkward."

"Ruby," Weiss said with a warning tone. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," she said defensively. "But…I did almost sort of do the playing with the underwear bit."

Weiss stared at her. "You _didn't_!" she exclaimed.

"No! I didn't!" Ruby said, now scared for her life. "It was tempting, but I tried not too! I almost did it anyway, but Blake caught me and promised not to say anything!"

Weiss groaned. "Is your crush for me _really_ that strong?" Ruby nodded. Weiss, however, couldn't really be angry. She wanted to feel sorry for Ruby for having let her feelings develop so strongly. She glanced over at the pile of manga. "Hold that thought," she said as she reached for her scroll and began searching the internet for something.

Ruby looked at her with curiosity. Weiss smiled and looked up to meet her leader's gaze. "Do you really want to keep your books?"

Ruby nodded. "Yes, that would be nice."

"I'll let you hang on to them on one condition," Weiss told her with a smile on her face. "Take me to this." She showed Ruby her scroll, and what Ruby saw surprised her. The Vale ComiKet pre-register page was open on Weiss's internet; the comic convention was going to happen in another two weeks. Ruby looked up at Weiss with confusion. "If I'm going to be your partner, then I need to understand your hobbies, do I not?"

"But, Weiss…we're already partners," Ruby answered.

Weiss smirked. "That's not what I meant, Ruby."

Inner Otaku Ruby clicked with understanding. _Hey, snap out of it, you idiot! She's totally asking you out on a date!_ Ruby smiled. "You really are my favorite tsundere!" she declared as she hugged Weiss.

Weiss sighed once again. She couldn't fault Ruby for her feelings, and it really wouldn't be all that bad for Weiss to give Ruby a chance. Besides, she had actually looked up only one thing on the internet, and found the Vale ComiKet through her original search criteria. She was actually looking for the release date of the fifth volume of the yuri manga.

It was to be released at the convention. _Ruby must never know!_ she thought as she returned Ruby's hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

BOOM! The tables have turned! Now Weiss is the secret one! Sort of. I don't really know. I haven't a damn clue as to where in the hell I'm going with this story. I am legit confused with myself that I even wrote this chapter the way I did. It started out as one idea...and then it derailed somewhere along the lines. I'm not unfamiliar with this. I've been writing for a long time, and I always go through with this. I like to think that I introduce the characters to the scenario, and then the story tells itself. I just happen to be the one translating uncontrollable thought into words.

Still, I don't know quite how I feel about this. What do you guys think?

Fun Fact: I actually own a hentai manga! You know how it goes: you're 18 and you can now do things you couldn't do before, so you decide to exploit that. Me and my friends go to this local Tennessee anime convention every year, and every year I hated it when I couldn't do something simply because I was under 18. Last year, just before I turned 19, we went to the convention, and I told my friends "You know what? I'm gonna buy a hentai!" They thought I was joking. The looks on their faces when I vanished for 15 minutes and came back with a hentai manga was hilarious. I've only ever read it twice. It just sits on my bookshelf. Though, once there was a dude in my room that was getting on my nerves, so I pulled the book out and read it at such an angle so he could see what it was. He left me alone. I may have to use that tactic more often in the future... Sadly it's not a yuri...I may have to fix that this year. :D

Oh well! Leave a review with your thoughts if you have any on the story. Till next time!


	3. Ch 3: Motteke! Sailor Fuku!

"Ruby, what _are_ you wearing?" Weiss incredulously asked, unsure of what to make of Ruby's apparent choice in attire. Ruby was wearing a red wig that extended the length of her hair to slightly resemble Yang's, a red tunic like top with a yellow strip of cloth that wrapped around her chest, a long cape with reddish jewels on the shoulder pads, red tights, and long boots and gloves. Her waist, wrists, and neck were all adorned with similar looking gems, and at Ruby's waist rested a replica dagger.

Ruby, in this unsightly get up, simply smiled at Weiss. "I'm dressed as Lina Inverse, Weiss! Its cosplay!"

Weiss stared at her partner, unsure of how to respond. "What?"

"Cosplay! You know; costume play! Its where you dress up as a character that you love. I really like Lina Inverse, so I decided to cosplay as her!" Ruby tilted her head questioningly. "If you don't know what cosplay is, then I guess that explains why you aren't in costume right now."

Weiss 'humphed' in response. "And just _who_ would I 'cosplay' as? I don't know any characters."

"Kagami Hiragi, perhaps?" Ruby suggested. "Oh, if you had a brown wig you could do Okami. You _do_ have the figure for it." Ruby added the last part under her breath so Weiss wouldn't hear it. "So, what time does the train arrive?"

The setting in which our two closet geeks are currently standing in casually as they discuss said geeky material is, as you would expect, a small train station. Of course, Weiss had insisted on using direct transport to the event, as they weren't leaving Vale, but Ruby countered by saying that she had been to the event before and had taken the train. Apparently, Ruby saw the train as part of the convention experience. Weiss tried, and failed, to argue against such crude and cramped transport, and ultimately gave in. She glanced at her watch just as the train began to pull into the station, making her action now seem useless. "Right now, Ruby," she said with mock sarcasm.

The cosplayer and her tsundere friend boarded the train, and Weiss froze with shock. As ironic as that sounds, she did not expect to see the other people on the train to be as _public_ with their otaku nature as Ruby was being at that moment. Almost everyone else in the train was in a costume of some sort. Weiss sighed. _I can't _believe_ that this trip was my idea,_ she thought.

Ruby was absolutely ecstatic. "Oh my gosh~!" she gasped. "He's cosplaying as Levi! Look, Weiss! He even made the 3D Gear! Oh, oh, oh! And she's dressed as Hatsune Miku! And over there is a guy dressed as Alucard! He even made replica versions of his guns too!"

Weiss was trying to keep up with Ruby's notifications, and was mostly failing as Ruby was continue to ramble on and on about characters that Weiss had never heard of before. The Alucard cosplayer, however, caught her eye because he was staring right at them. She couldn't see his face very well because of his hat and orange sunglasses, but Weiss knew he was looking at her and Ruby. Next to him was a shorter girl with bright orange hair wearing what seemed to be a police woman's uniform. The girl looked to Alucard, who Weiss could only assume was her friend, before following his gaze to see Weiss.

And Weiss recognized her as Nora.

The heiress could feel the strength leaving her body as she began to panic. No one, not even Blake or Yang, knew that she was going to this convention with Ruby. Weiss began to put two and two together now as she looked back and forth between Nora and Alucard. _If that's Nora, then the Alucard cosplayer must be..._

"Hey, Ren, is that Weiss?" she heard Nora ask over the commotion in the train.

_Oh sweet salty dust no!_ She silently prayed that he would see that she was in distress and would deny that she was who she was. However, Weiss knew that it would be in vain. Nora was Nora, after all, and she would know that she was Weiss.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked, startling Weiss. "What's up?"

"O-o-over there," Weiss pointed.

Ruby looked to Ren and Nora. "Oh! Nora's dressed as Seras Victoria? So then, does that mean that Ren is Alucard?" Weiss nodded. "That's so cool! I didn't know that they were coming!"

"This is not a good thing, Ruby!" Weiss declared in a rushed and hushed voice. "No one from Beacon is supposed to find out that I'm going to Comiket with you!"

"Why not?"

"Because I am the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, _not_ a...a..."

"Otaku?"

"Yes, that! I'm not an otaku!"

Ruby giggled. "Now you kind of sound like me. I didn't want anyone to know either, but since you found me out and invited me to go to Comiket, I've really discovered that it's much more fun to be open about this sort of thing."

"I sense that you are making fun of my predicament."

"No, I'm not. I'm just saying that its not all that bad."

"Say that again, Ruby, and I'll be sure to expediently tell _everyone_ about the kinds of books you read after dark!" Weiss threatened.

Ruby eyed the train car nervously. "N-now, Weiss, let's not do anything too rash now. You don't want to ruin your girlfriend's life at school now do you?"

"We're not dating _yet_ Ruby Rose," she smiled. "But you're right. I wouldn't do that to you after we start dating. You better hope that we get on that soon."

"L-like today soon?"

"After Comiket. But for now, I have but one request for you."

"And that is?" Ruby asked.

"Get me away from Ren and Nora!" I don't want them to see me anymore than they already do! We haven't arrived at the convention yet, so they might not have put two and two together yet that I'm with you. With any luck, they may not even realize who you are."

"Well, if that's your goal then we've failed already. They're watching us converse back and forth. I'm pretty sure they know you well enough that you wouldn't openly associate yourself with someone as geeky as me unless it was me."

Weiss was tempted to bash her head against a wall. How could she forget such an obvious detail? "It doesn't matter, then. Let's just avoid them."

The train came to a grinding halt, and the red and white huntresses exited through the nearest door. They barely made it onto the platform when Nora seemed to materialize out of nowhere in front of them. "Hey, Weiss! Hey, Ruby! What are you two doing here?"

Weiss was about to come up with a bold lie to get away from telling Nora the truth about her presence with Ruby dressed in costume, when Ruby herself put a hand on Weiss's shoulder. Her eyes conveyed the message that her mouth did not; to just give up and admit the truth.

"I...I'm taking Ruby to Comiket," Weiss admitted, straining as she forced the words out.

Nora gasped. "I didn't know you were into otaku stuff, Weiss!"

"I'm not!" she exclaimed. "I just thought Ruby would like this experiance. She's been doing very well lately with her leadership skills and her academics, so I decided to reward her." Half true, half lie, Weiss just spoke as plainly as she could.

Ruby looked at Weiss confused. "I have?" Weiss stepped on her toe. "I mean, yeah, I've been working my butt off, lately." She mumbled a low 'ouch', which Weiss responded with an equally low 'sorry'. "What about you and Ren?"

Summoned by the sound of his name, Ren finally caught up to Nora. He silently nodded a greeting to Weiss and Ruby, but otherwise he seemed as disinterested as usual. Nora giddily hugged Ren. "I have Ren take me to Comiket every year, and I always find costumes for us to wear!" As if to add to Nora's statement, Ren pushed his orange tinted shades higher on his nose. "Maybe we should hang out together?"

Ruby was about to agree, but Weiss spoke up first. "Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to limit my exposure to anyone from Beacon today. I don't exactly want everyone to know that I'm attending such an event."

Nora smiled. "Sounds like Weiss needs to come out of the..."

"Nora," Ren interrupted. "Don't be rude."

"Kay, Ren!"

"We'll see you two later in the dorms, I suppose," Ren directed to Weiss and Ruby before practically dragging Nora away.

Weiss sighed. "Thank God that's over with."

Ruby smiled excitedly. "Come on, Weiss! Let's go! Comiket is just around the corner!"

After standing in the registration line for about thirty minutes, the two girls set about to explore the convention. Weiss would never admit it out loud, but she actually found it to be an interesting event. There were hundreds of people roaming the halls, and many were wearing costumes from this show or that show. It seemed as though everyone had a bag full of merchandise, an event schedule, or a snack in hand. Ruby had been thoughtful enough to buy Weiss a cold drink. Weiss, however, couldn't figure out how to open it for the life of her.

"Why is there a ball on the top of the bottle? How are you supposed to drink it?" she asked. Ruby reached over and grabbed Weiss's bottle. Using the green plastic piece that was originally taped to the top of the bottle, she forced the marble out of the way and handed the drink back to Weiss. The heiress simply stared at the drink. "Isn't that a little difficult? Why make your customer's go to so much effort just for a drink?"

"Because it's awesome, that's why. Go on, try it!" Ruby insisted.

Weiss took a sip and found the melon flavored drink to be surprisingly tasteful. She could even argue that it was one of the best soda's she'd ever had. She gave Ruby a look of approval before sipping the drink again. "So, where to now?"

"How about the Dealer's Hall? They've got all kinds of stuff for sale in there. Books, figures, DVDs, CDs; you name it!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow with interest. _Books, huh?_ she thought. "Very well. Let's go."

The duo waded through the crowd as they approached the hall where the dealers would have their tables set up. Weiss considers herself to be quite observant most of the time, with a few exceptions. One such exception would be when Blake revealed herself to be a faunus, but that's a different matter. Upon entering the Dealer's Hall, Weiss spotted a banner that announced the table that sold the yuri manga that Ruby owned. The same manga that Weiss had accidentally become infatuated with.

"Ruby, is there a booth in particular you want to go to?" Weiss asked.

"There's a table over here with plushies of Grimm for sale. I wouldn't mind looking at that."

Weiss nodded. "I see. I have to use the restroom. Could you wait for me over there?"

"Sure," Ruby agreed. "Hurry back."

Weiss broke away from Ruby in the direction of the bathroom, but once she was sure that Ruby had lost her in the crowd, she doubled back and made her way to the table with the yuri manga.

The table worker greeted her with a smile. "Hello, miss. Can I help you find anything?"

She nodded nervously. "D-do you have any copies of the new _Aka-hime no Haku _left?"

Still smiling, the worker produced the book in question. "I just need to see your ID." Weiss showed him her card, and the worker nodded. "That'll be 25 Lien, please."

She paid him, grabbed the book, and shoved it into her bag to hide it from Ruby. "Thank you," she said hastily as she left. She began to make her way back to Ruby and was surprised to find Ruby posing for pictures. "Ruby, what's going on?"

"Oh, this is normal for conventions. People ask cosplayers they like for pictures all the time," Ruby answered as she posed for one more picture. "Even though my character is from an older show, Lina Inverse is still really popular."

"I see," Weiss stated. "Shall we look elsewhere?" Ruby nodded, and the pair began to walk away.

Really, Weiss should have seen what was coming next. Seeing Nora and Ren earlier in the morning should have tipped her off that today wasn't going to be her day. As she and Ruby walked to the next booth, Weiss tripped and spilled the contents of her bag.

"Oh my goodness, Weiss! You okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine. I just didn't see where I was going."

"Let me help you with your things." Ruby knelt down and picked up Weiss's bag. She began picking items up and placing them into the bag; scroll, wallet, breath mints, yuri hentai manga titled _Aka-hime no Haku_...wait. "Uh, Weiss? What's this?"

Weiss met Ruby's gaze as she dusted herself off, and she caught sight of the book that Ruby had just picked up off the floor. Weiss could feel a cold sweat forming. "Uh...I..."

"Is this what I think it is?"

Weiss nodded. "Do you have Crescent Rose with you?"

"Uh, no."

"Shame. I really feel like dying right now."

Ruby's confused face began to twist into a slight smile, growing ever so widely into a grin before she finally began laughing. "You...you read my books, didn't you?" Weiss nodded, her face red with embarrassment. "You liked them?" Another nod. "So you convinced me to go to Comiket with you so you could buy the newest one?" A final nod. Ruby hit the floor, her guy in pain from laughing. Weiss's face was redder than Ruby's cloak, and she _wasn't_ angry.

"I know, Ruby. I'm a terrible person for questioning your likes when they ended up being the same as mine," Weiss said, apologetically.

"So," Ruby said as she stood up, returning Weiss's belongings to her. "Are you ready for your apology for getting upset at me two weeks ago?" Weiss nodded. She was about to verbally apologize, but Ruby shushed her. "There's a booth that sells costumes over here. I want you to wear a specific one."

Weiss felt nervous. "How weird is it going to be?"

"Oh, not that weird. In fact, you technically wear something similar all the time." Ruby dragged Weiss to the booth in question and presented Weiss with the costume in question.

"R-really? That's not that bad. How is this punishment?"

"Who said anything about punishment? I just want to see you in costume. I'll pay for it, and the wig too! I said earlier that you'd make a great Kagami, didn't I?" Weiss decided it was in her best interest to find out why Ruby thought she would be a good Kagami. She needed to find out who Kagami was.

Ruby approached the dealer at this table and pointed at the costume in question. "I want the Sailor Fuku and the purple wig, please."

After the transaction was made, Weiss and Ruby disappeared into the bathroom to help Weiss get changed and look the part. Surprisingly, not only did Weiss pull of the look, but she actually enjoyed it. The two spent the rest of the day browsing the stalls, attending panels, and they even had lunch with Ren and Nora.

At the end of the day, the tired huntresses in training worked their way back to the dorms of Beacon. "So," Ruby said. "What did you think of my world, Weiss?"

"I will admit that I had ulterior motives in going...but it was actually a really pleasant experience," Weiss stated happily.

"Good! Because we're going again next year!" Ruby leaned close to Weiss. "And maybe not as friends?"

Weiss frowned. "Is that your pathetic attempt to ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"Maybe."

"Well, Ruby Rose, I have some news for you!" Ruby flinched. "I'll gladly be your girlfriend."

Ruby gasped. "Really?"

"On one condition."

"Again with the conditions?"

"It's a trifle matter, I assure you."

"Then what is it?"

Weiss smiled as she patted her bag. "My condition is that we read this book together."

Ruby grinned from ear to ear. "I've created a monster, haven't I?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that. But, I am curious about this otaku culture, and as your girlfriend I will endeavor to understand more of it. Deal?"

"Deal."

That night, when Blake and Yang both fell asleep, the heiress and the red hooded geek sat together and read a very dirty book. Not very romantic, mind you, but they have to start somewhere, don't they?

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

Well, that took me a while to get the guts to write. If you follow Team RWBY Plays, then you know that I battled with a month long bout of Writer's Block. If not, then now you know. Now that I have my new PC and a drive to write again, I'M BACK!

The funny thing is, I actually see this as the end of the RtCO story. I hope you guys have enjoyed it, because from here on out I have no idea what to do for this particular idea. I also hope I didn't turn it into crap. The ending was hard as hell to come up with, and even now I feel like all I did was cop out on it. Still, it feels final, doesn't it? Maybe if you guys want more I can either continue it or write a sequel somehow.

Also, WE HAVE A WINNER! Yesterday I got alot of great ideas for the yuri manga name, but GateMasterGreen actually impressed me with _Aka-hime no Haku_. Thank you all for your suggestions. Many of them made me laugh. Also, I'm sorry for bringing back the "kill me" joke. That joke is always funny to me in anime and shows, but it's hard to convey the sound of someone's voice and the tone that they're using in writing. I always picture it to almost be sarcastic, but not really...if that makes any sense.

As stated before, my writing will be slower because I'm _still_ trying to get rid of my writer's block, but **I AM BACK**.

Till next time~!


	4. PSA: Patreon!

PSA: Creating Worlds of Adventure, One Word at a Time. (Patreon!)

Sorry if I got some hopes up. Nothing new for any stories tonight. My sincerest apologies. Don't worry, I'm currently working on Witch Hunter Ruby, The Downward Spiral, The Melancholy of Jaune Arc, Helvetica Standard, Eternity Rising (yes, that story is still happening), and, yes, I even have some ideas for the next Team RWBY Plays (we gonna go _old school_ in the next chapter!)

But I do have something important to talk about; Patreon! I've been writing for a very long time in my eyes; 11 years. I was ten years old when I first put pen to paper (well, more like finger to keyboard.) Don't worry; _none_ of those stories exist anymore. In that time, I have learned a lot about what my style is, what I like and don't like, how to personify characters and make them feel more real (at least I hope so), and I went from not being able to come up with a decent plot to save my life, all the way to thinking a plot out so much that I want to make myself by the brain. Not the neck; the brain. Don't ask how, but I'm sure I could find a way.

I spent the first six years of my writing trying out different styles, POVs, character archetypes, and plotting methods. 2012 was an interesting year, because unlike most writers I know (which is you lovely people! :D) I did a backwards transition; most start with fan fiction and work their way to original content. I saw fan fiction as a challenge; what would happen if I limited myself to someone else's rules? So, I first delved into fanfiction. My Little Pony fan fiction no less. Don't judge. November, 2013, I discovered RWBY. I don't know why I took as long as I did, since I was already watching Rooster Teeth content, but, eh, better late than never. December, I made this Fanfiction account and started writing RWBY fanfiction. The rest, as they say, is history.

But during all of that, including the last 3 years of fanfiction, I've still been writing original content. I've even been asked by a few of you if you could read it. Sorry, I wasn't able to allow that. I'm sure you've seen a plethora of mistakes in my fanfiction, and the reason for that is because I have no intention of publishing content based on someone else's work. My original work, on the other hand, usually sits on my computer for a very, very long time before I ever deem it worth being read even by one of my near by friends. I'd like to change that. For almost 2 years, I've been sitting on a near complete final draft of a book.

_**Devastation: Book One of the Shifted Universe**_

The first part of my fantasy. My fantasy, which has been in development and imagination for eight years. Eight long years I've been designing, plotting, and setting up for these stories. Now, I feel like it's time to show them to the world.

...

_EXCEPT THAT I CAN'T_.

You see, publishing costs money; that is money that I don't have, nor will I get it from my minimum wage job as the ol' McDs. That's where you guys can come in, if you want.

If you pledge a little bit to my Patreon campaign, I can slowly inch my way to finally setting up that publishing. I can pay for the cover art, maybe hire someone to edit it (I am crap at editing), pay for marketing, cover the publishing cost, and maybe have a little left over to pay some bills. Hopefully. Fingers crossed.

Most Patreon campaigns offer some sort of bonus to patrons. I would very much like to do that as well. However, I am an idiot and know not what to offer you guys. So, not only would it mean the world to me if you donated, but I would also love to hear what _you_ want! Tell me what you want from me in return, and if it's within the realm of possibility, I'll add it as a goal. Does that sound fair? I hope it does. I'm new at this, so pardon me if I seem somewhat...naive?

You can find my Patreon link on my profile page. Please do me a favor and check it out. :D

Well, till next time!

-Tyler M. Terry (HolyOrdersOtaku)


End file.
